I prepare for the noble war
by AliceMagnus
Summary: A AU character in the asylum. I'm just giving this character a try.
1. My name is Spartacus

Sister Jude traced around the little girl like a predator circling her pray, her featured tighten as she became more disgusted at the little girl every time she traced around her. "Your farther doesn't want you... And frankly neither do I." Jude spat at the little girl. But she just sat there, cross legged on the floor. Yesterday morning this little girl fell victim to her farther experiments, her farther cut her head open to removed parts of her mind – he wanted to make her smarter but removing the 'dreamer' in her, but he only enhanced it. "Your daddy says you live away from the world that god created." Jude's voice raised on the word 'God' but the little girl wasn't listening. Jude gripped her hair like she would grip a wrist and brought her other hand up and sliced through her golden locks. "If you're going to be a sinner... You must look like on." Jude gripped more of the child's hair and sliced it off. "Sister Mary!" Jude cried as she gracefully placed the knife back down on her cabinet. As Sister Mary entered she was startled by the girl, Jude chuckled Mary's reaction. "Now Sister, I rather like it." Jude spoke as she made her way back to the little and began stroking her hair, almost trying to make it look neater. "But Sister.. her eyes." Mary spoke, she starred in to the child's eyes. There was nothing, totally nothing. No pain, sadness, happiness, fear.. just complete quiet – and it scared Sister Mary. "Mary!" Jude snapped as Mary turned her attention to her. "Take her to her cell... " Mary seemed scared to touch her as she gripped her arm, the girl didn't even look at Mary. Jude sat back down at her desk, not giving the girl another glance as she began writing.

**Bethany Patter.**

**14 years of age.**

**Doesn't response to contact.**

**Attacks people with no intention.**

**Sinner...sinner...sinner...SINNER. She Must be punished. **

"...She will be punished."

**3 Years Later - 1964**

"She's keeps asking me how I feel, how this made me feel and how that made me feel." That bitch, can't she understand me? Can't she just leave me alone. **"Beth.. I'm trying to help you."** The blonde bitch spoke, that innocent Sister Mary. "My name is Spartacus!" I cried as a pushed myself from my bed, my extra strength was given to me by powerful bed, as I landed on top of the blonde devil – she yelped. "My daddy told me about that film.." I said as I run my fingertips her perfect skin. "You want to know how _it _made me feel?.. How about I rape you right here and then ask you how it felt?" Perfect water drops feel from her feared eyes, we couldn't have that. I stuck my tonge out to wipe away her tears from her face, like a lioness cleaning her cubs – **"BETHANY!"** I turned my head. "The devil..." I whisper as I stood off of sister Mary, I feel to my knee.. "Smite me dear devil.. I pray to thee..smite me."

"**No change Sister Mary?" **The evil spirit spoke.

"**..N-No...Sister Jude, she still believes she was raped..A-Another encounter last night in fact.."** Mary coward over to her leader. They think I'm lying. They always thing I'm lying.. But it did happen, I'm not crazy. Jude looked over to me and just shook her head. I hanged my head in shame as my own water droplets feel from my face, I placed my palm on the floor and clawed them along the stone prison. BANG. One whip on back. Nothing. BANG. Two whips on my back. Nothing. BANG. BANG. BANG. Nothing. I felt the clod hand on the devil on chin but ... I didn't see anything. All I saw was a dinner table, with thanks giving dinner on it – my father's head as the pig roast. All my friends are there .. **"She's gone.." **There was a faint voice in the background but I was too busy opening my father's head. "Not nice is it daddy?" I said as I placed a piece of his brain on my plate.


	2. The laughing roses

They say I'm crazy, everyone says it. Not me...But what do I call myself? A lair? No. I never lie. A whore?..That's debatable. A whore to who though? _HIM._ I don't even know his name, I call him.. well.. _him_. I tell everyone he rapes me, but... I **love** it. How rough he is with him, the way he calls he a dirty little slut. I could feel myself getting damp below with just the thought of my next meeting with him.. What am I say?! This man takes me by force, I quickly brought my hand up and slapped my forehead temples, rapidly.

I sat on one of the sofa's in the common room like a lion watching it's pride, some fucking pride. My emotionless eyes scanned the room, but it wasn't the common room I was scanning it was beach. I felt the cool, salty breath hug my features. The tiny grains of sand in between my toes but I did not let the peaceful feelings take over my body for I could see a storm in the horizon, dark black cloud were starring my in the eyes – laughing at me. "Theres a storm'a brewin'." I cursed under my breath

"**Excuse me?"** The stranger's voice broken me from my fantasy, I tried blinking a couple of times to return to it. The storm was _him_, and i needed to know how to fight it. I turned my head stiffly to turn to the new voice, it was a new face, a new being. I jumped off the sofa and tilted my head slightly, I was alway interested in new toys. "Male.. Brown hair." I spoke as I took a couple steps close to him but he didn't move. "Brown eyes..." I said as I reached him, placing my finger tips on his cheek and took a deep breath though my noise, to smell the information. "..Scared... Sane... Innocent..." He grabbed my wrist. "..And strong." I said looking at my wrist them back to his eyes, they told the whole story. There was so much pain and sorrow, but in a way I was nervous around him. "Have a name boy?" I asked as I ripped my wrist out from his hand, as I waited for the answer, my eyes began scanning down him. **"Kit."** He answered "Kit with the smelly armpit." I replied, a smirk tugged my lips but confusion spread over his face. "I'm a poet and you just don't know it." I tilted my head to the other side for a moment before I span on the ball of my foot to return back to my sofa. **"They say you were raped in the asylum... Is that true?"** He asked. I didn't get a chance to sit properly back on my sofa, the question took me by surprise. All my features tensed up and could see from the corner of my eye that a couple of my people turned their heads, and as if by command my eyes watered up. "Was it you?" I asked him as I turned my head over my shoulder. "**What? No-"** As he spoke I walked up towards him pointing my finger. "Was it you that stole Captain Flint's treasure?"

Silence.

"Shame..." As I turned around again I brought my hand up and stroked his chin, he resentfully stopped back. I then became as light as a feather, moving along to the beat of shitty music they play all day long in the common room.

He left me alone after that, they all did. He went and sat to that perfect little thing Grace, I hate her. Why?.. Well okay, maybe I like her.. or love her... I don't know. No what? Laughing? Why can I hear laughing? BANG. I smashed my temples again and by the time my eyes were open again the warden was here. **"Okay everyone lets go... Sister Jude want everyone to get a extra good nights sleep. So the common room is closing early."** Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude Sister Jude. Her name hits him like thorns from roses, ripping it's way through my arm. I felt the cold hands of one of the wardens lift me from the floor – I must have feel down.

Straight asleep, like always. Any dreams? No, none. I live a dream and when I sleep I'm dead. No sadness, no happiness, no fear, anger, joy...lust. But I woke in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in my heart, I came up gasping for air as I gripped my chest. But like the lights in my room, it just turned off. BANG. The glass on the light blew off, my heart began jumping again. I tried to call for help but no words left my lips. BANG. I smashed my temples again and again and again till I hit my head so far I flew off the bed and smashed in the floor. Cold.

The common room music rattled in my head like an alarm. But it wasn't telling me to wake up, it was telling me to run, or stay asleep... just play dead! I smell roses.. white, freshly picked. The force beautiful scent slowly opened my eyes, and there they were. 7 white roses with 1 red rose. But as my vision began returning I saw.. holding them... was _him. _


End file.
